


Merry Charlotte Christmas

by ni21



Series: 6 Fluffy Days Of Christmas [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: There's a new popular holiday on the Grand Line, Katakuri isn't sure his sisters should want to celebrate it
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Charlotte Brûlée
Series: 6 Fluffy Days Of Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: 6 Filthy/Fluffy Days Of Christmas





	Merry Charlotte Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneDarkinWolf on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=OneDarkinWolf+on+Twitter).



> Hallo and welcome!  
> This was created for the Christmas event with Shin on Twitter!
> 
> @OneDarkinWolf asked for  
> 
>
>> Katakuri eating Donuts , Brulee(or Pudding) decorating an xmas tree besides him
> 
> Sorry it's short I thought it was cute, maybe😅 

It was delicious. Glazed and sprinkled heaven. Maybe like biting into clouds with a crunchy top. Soft white chocolate drip melted in his mouth, coating spongy dough with every bite. This donut was perfection. This donut was worth the ugly sweater Pudding had made him wear. Not like he could say no to his sisters anyway.

"Are you finally getting into the festive mood?" Brulee asked, carrying a big box over to him. He didn't entirely understand why she of all people would want to celebrate this new popular holiday, in fact when Pudding had suggested they celebrate, which surely had to do with her actually falling for that fiancé of hers, he would have assumed Brulee to be very vocal against it. She hadn't been. Had, like him, patiently listened to their little sister's explanation of why she suddenly wanted to celebrate Drum Island's national holiday, very carefully avoiding the fact that they only even knew it existed because Strawhat's doctor made it famous.

"I'm not," he answered and his sister laughed.

"You're too serious," she chastised, but he really wasn't. 

"Why do you want to celebrate it anyway, you know why it's suddenly so popular worldwide." He said, and seeing the festive mood drain from her cheerful face almost made him feel bad.

"I know," she amended, "and I'll never forgive those horrible people for hurting you like that, but no matter who made it popular, isn't a holiday that celebrates love and friendship and family perfect for us? Now stop being offended on our behalf, big brother, we know you enjoyed the fight." 

Ah, maybe she was right. Maybe he didn't want the holiday because he knew his siblings still hurt from seeing him defeated. And maybe this was exactly what they all needed to get over it. With one last bite he bid the wonderful flavours of his donut goodbye and stood up, seizing up the giant tree.

"We better start decorating then," he sighed, "and there better be some donut ornaments to hang here."

  
  
  
  


[ ](https://twitter.com/Shinjinou1/status/1343662254621802497?s=19)


End file.
